Behind The Truth
by achika yue
Summary: Di balik cobaan selalu ada hikmah yang tersembunyi. Di balik duka kelak ada suka. Di balik kebenaran ada sisi hitam dan putih. Kebenaran tidak selamanya indah, tapi seburuk apapun kebenaran itu, itulah yang terbaik.
1. Chapter 1

Belaian jemari besar itu terus menyentuh setiap inchi tubuh mungil sosok di bawahnya. Nafasnya memburu menggelora seiring gejolak hasrat yang membuncah. Menulusuri tubuh di bawahnya yang sudah polos tak berdaya, dengan pakaiannya yang telah jatuh ke lantai, robek dan carut marut tak keruan.

"Hentikan! Cepat lepaskan aku, Bajingan!"

Perempuan malang itu berteriak-teriak hingga suaranya terdengar serak, tangan nya terikat di tiang ranjang dengan mata tertutup. Namun, pria di atasnya seolah tuli, terus-menrus memberikan rangsangan pada permpuan yang sudah berpenampilan mengenaskan. Bibirnya membengkak dengan darah mengalir akibat gigitan. Tubuh mulusnya sudah dipenuhi dengan bercak kemerahan dan peluh yang meluap dari pori-pori kulitnya. Tangannya memerah karena terus menggeliat dalam ikatannya, begitupula dengan surai merah jambu indahnya yang sudah kusut tak keruan.

"Arrggghhh!"

Dengan kasar pria yang menindihnya itu tiba-tiba saja menusukan bendanya di daerah selangkangannya dengan sekali sentak. Perempuan itu menjerit pilu, hatinya sakit begitu juga tubuh bagian bawahnya yang terasa terkoyak. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan dirinya yang sudah kotor dan hina. Kehormatannya sebagai wanita sudah terenggut begitu saja dengan cara menjijikan.

Dengan brutal pria itu terus memacu bendanya yang sudah sangat mengeras di daerah terintim sosok di bawahnya.

"Ku-kumohon hen-hentikan hiks… hiks…" sosok di bawah pria itu masih terus memohon dan meronta dengan berderai air mata. Suaranya serak akibat berteriak terus-menerus. Jiwa dan tubuhnya terluka. Waktu terasa berputar begitu lama menyiksanya. Tapi… tiba-tiba ia merasakan benda milik pria itu―yang masih terselubung di dalam dirinya―mulai menegang kencang. Sakura, wanita teraniaya itu seketika menjadi panik. Dan tanpa jeda lagi matanya terbelalak dibalik penutup mata hitam itu, ia merasakan─

"Tidaaak!"

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Behind The Truth © Achika Yue**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Rate : M (For save)  
**

**Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning****: AU, OOC, Typos (selalu nongol), dst.**

.

**.**

**.**

Sakura terlonjak dari tidurnya, tubuh mungilnya yang terpaksa terduduk berguncang naik turun karena nafasnya yang memburu. Terbangun dengan kondisi bersimbah peluh dengan raut wajah seperti dikejar iblis, bukan kondisi bangun tidur yang baik. Tangannya mengusap kasar matanya yang basah, berusaha menormalkan kembali kesadarannya setelah tertidur. Mimpi buruk itu kembali terulang, selalu datang di setiap tidurnya. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, lalu terisak dalam keheningan yang menyesakkan. Sakura lelah terus menangis, ia juga lelah merasakan perasaan ini, ketakutan, sesak dan sakit yang menghujam relung hatinya. Jiwanya bahkan sempat terguncang saat kejadian terburuk dalam hidupnya yang terjadi beberapa bulan lalu. Kilasan-kilasan kejadian buruk itu hingga saat ini terus menghantuinya.

Dengan mata setengah mengantuk karena terpaksa bangun, diliriknya jam di samping ranjang _queensize-_nya. Jam menunjukan pukul setengah lima pagi. Pantas rasanya di luar masih gelap, ternyata ini masih terlalu dini untuk bangun. Maka dengan tubuh yang masih terasa lemas ia beranjak dari tempat tidur, memaksakan diri untuk tetap terjaga. Walaupun sejujurnya ia masih mengantuk, tapi ia enggan untuk kembali tertidur. Toh akhir-akhir ini ia sudah terbiasa terbangun di tengah malam atau di pagi buta seperti ini.

Dengan lesu ia menyeret tubuhnya melangkah menuju balkon kamarnya, dibukanya tirai gorden dan pintu keluar menuju balkon dengan bermodalkan piyama hangat yang masih membalut tubuhnya. Mata hijau beningnya menatap langit yang masih kelam dengan tatapan kosong. Kemudian ia berdiri di teras balkon sambil memejamkan matanya, merasakan hawa dingin di pagi hari yang bersinggungan dengan kulitnya, menghantarkan sensasi dingin dan sejuk yang masuk melalui pori-pori kulit.

Pikirannya kembali mengingat memori pahit yang tidak pernah ingin ia ingat seumur hidupnya. Beberapa bulan lalu dirinya mengalami hal yang ia yakin tak ada seorangpun yang menginginkannya. Ia tak tahu dosa apa yang membawa dirinya pada takdir yang sungguh keji menelannya di lubang kesengsaraan. Menorehkan luka terdalam yang mungkin tak akan pernah bisa terobati. Harga dirinya sudah tak tau pergi kemana, hidupnya hancur, masa depannya suram, dan ia bahkan tak sanggup membayangkan tekanan sosial yang akan ia hadapi nantinya. Bahkan imbas yang jauh lebih mengerikan sudah menantinya di jurang kehancuran. Tanpa sadar kedua tangan Sakura yang berada di sisi tubuhnya mengepal.

Tidak! Ia bukan wanita lemah, ia harus bangkit dan menghadapi semuanya. Ini bukan salahnya, dirinya hanyalah korban dari sebuah kebiadaban seseorang yang bahkan tak dikenalnya. Semua orang-orang terdekatnya sudah bersusah payah menyemangatinya, berusaha untuk tek henti-hentinya memberi dukungan moril padanya. Maka ia tidak bisa menyianyiakan semua atensi dan pengorbanan mereka. Sempat terlintas di pikirannya untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Namun ia tersadar, tidakan seperti itu hanyalah tidakan pengecut yang tak akan menghasilkan perubahan yang berarti. Ia, Haruno Sakura, bukanlah seorang pengecut yang akan lari dari kenyataan dan meninggalakan orang-orang terkasihnya yang setia setiap waktu menghantarkan sugesti poistif padanya. Seburuk apapun hidupnya, setidaknya ia masih mempunyai orang-orang yang menyayanginya.

Sakura sudah membulatkan tekad, ia harus bangkit dan memulai menata kembali hidupnya. Membenahi satu persatu masalahnya, dan mencari jalan terbaik agar semua berjalan lebih baik dan tak ada lagi hal yang menyakitkan.

** xxxxx **

Sesosok wanita paruh baya menatap sosok lain yang hampir serupa dengannya―tengah mematut di depan cermin―dari balik celah pintu yang terbuka. Ia membuka pintu itu perlahan.

"Sakura…"

Sosok itu mengalihkan pandangan pada sumber suara yang memanggil namanya. Sakura mendapati sang ibu berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya, tersenyum lembut seperti biasa.

"Ibu… ada apa?"

Sosok yang dipanggil ibu olehnya itu berjalan mendekati Sakura, memasuki ruang kamarnya perlahan lalu duduk di tepi ranjang milik Sakura.

"Kau ingin pergi kemana?"

Sakura mengikuti sang ibu yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Menginterupsi kegiatannya yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke luar rumah. "Aku akan pergi ke kampus, Bu."

"Kau yakin akan keputusamu?"

"Aku yakin, Bu." jawab Sakura mantap. Tak ada keraguan yang terdengar dari nada bicaranya. "Hari ini aku juga akan memberitahukan tentang hasil pemeriksaanku padanya." sambungnya menjelaskan.

"Apa?"

Raut wajah sang ibu langsung terkejut mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Namun sedetik kemudian nyonya Haruno ini menghela napas berat lalu berujar lirih. "Tapi memang, cepat atau lambat kau harus memberitahunya."

"Aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya. Dia pria yang baik. Aku siap dengan semua konsekuensinya."

Gurat kelelahan nampak tergambar begitu kentara di wajah Sakura. Hari-hari yang dilalui putrinya tidaklah mudah. Nyonya Haruno begitu bahagia melihat putrinya sudah kembali dari keterpurukannya walau sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ya, Ibu mengerti."

Ibundanya mengusap lembut rambut merah jambu putrinya. Tersenyum tulus pada putri satu-satunya. Lalu menggenggam jemari Sakura. Wanita paruh baya ini begitu menyayangi sosok di hadapannya. Ia tahu betul beban yang tengah ditanggung oleh putrinya.

"Ibu bangga padamu. Kau sudah mau mempertahakannya saja ibu sangat bersyukur."

"Tentu. Karena kelak aku juga ingin seperti Ibu, aku… tidak ingin menyesal nantinya." ujar Sakura balas mengenggam jemari ibunya yang menghangatkan sampai ke relung hati.

**xxxxx**

"Kau ingin keluar?"

"Ya _sensei_, aku kemari untuk mengundurkan diri."

Tsunade duduk di balik meja kerjanya, wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat muda itu menyatukan jari-jemarinya untuk menopang dagunya. Mata colat madu Tsunade memperhatikan ekspresi tegas perempuan muda yang duduk persis di depannya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Tsunade lagi, ia sepertinya masih meragukan keinginan yang diutarakan perempuan cantik berambut _pink_ ini.

"Iya, _sensei_. Keputusan saya sudah bulat, saya mengundurkan diri dari Kampus ini." jawab perempuan itu begitu tegas, lagi-lagi tak ada keraguan dalam kalimatnya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan alasanmu keluar dan meninggalkan prestasimu di sini," Tsunade masih belum puas dengan jawaban mahasiswinya. Sebab tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan tiba-tiba mahasisiwi kesayangannya ini datang menghadapnya dan mengutarakan bahwa ia ingin keluar. Padahal jika di lihat dari sudut akademisi, mahasiswinya ini tergolong mahasiswi berprestasi, mahasiswi kebanggaannya yang selalu meraih prestasi. Dan jika alasan keluarnya karena kekurangan biaya, sudah jelas itu tidak mungkin, karena ia tahu perempuan berumur sembilan belas tahun di depannya ini merupakan putri dari pengusaha terkenel yang sukses. Jadi jelas masalahnya juga bukan dari segi ekonomi.

"Maaf _sensei_, saya tidak bisa memberi tahu alasannya. Tapi yang jelas saya sangat senang pernah menuntut ilmu di sini."

Tsunade menghela napas panjang, sepertinya percuma saja mempertahankan muridnya ini yang bertekad kuat tetap ingin mengundurkan diri. "Baiklah, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, jika itu sudah keputusan finalmu."

"Arigatou _sensei_. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Sakura berdiri lalu membungkuk sopan, kemudian melangkah keluar meninggalkan Tsunade, sang pimpinan fakultas kedokteran di Universitas Konoha.

Sakura berjalan lemas di lorong gedung fakultas kedokteran. Wajah cerianya kini sirna entah kemana tergantikan dengan raut wajah datar dan muram. Ia tak menyangka dirinya akan meninggalkan semua harapan dan cita-citany di sini. Dulu ia menaruh harapan besar di kampus tercintanya. Ia berharap di sini, ia bisa menggapai impiannya kelak, sehingga bisa membanggakan kedua orang tuanya. Namun setelah peristiwa naas itu terjadi, ia harus mengubur semua impiannya dalam-dalam. Melepaskan semua ini memang berat. Tapi ini semua demi keluarganya, ia tidak mau membuat malu kedua orang tuanya. Sebagai putri tunggal keluarga bangsawan ia tidak boleh mencoreng nama baik keluarganya, keluarga Haruno.

"Sakura!"

Sakura menoleh pada suara yang menyerukan namanya. Dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut blonde berlari ke arahnya dengan seorang gadis berambut merah berkacamata. Sakura tersenyum memandang dua gadis yang sudah sejak lama menjadi sahabatnya tengah berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"Sakura apa benar soal itu, maksudku soal umh…" gadis berambut blonde itu mengantungkan kalimatnya, bingung untuk melanjutkannya.

"Ya, aku sudah keluar dari kampus ini, Ino." jawab Sakura cepat, paham kalau sahabatnya ini sungkan untuk mengatakan kalau ia akan keluar.

"Sudah? Maksudmu?" Ino mengernyit menatap Sakura yang menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku tadi baru saja mengundurkan diri, menemui Tsunade-sensei."

"Ta-tapi kenapa Sakura? Kau tentu masih bisa melanjutkan semuanya seperti sebelumnya," timpal gadis tadi yang diketahui bernama Ino atau lebih lengkapnya Yamanaka Ino.

"Ino benar, kau pasti bisa melaluinya tanpa harus keluar dari sini, Sakura." si gadis berkacamata ikut mendukung ucapan Ino.

Sakura tersenyum hambar, memandang ke arah kedua gadis itu. "Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Ino, Karin, aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku harap kalian bisa mengerti. Dan terimakasih sudah mau menghawatirkanku,"

Gadis berambut merah―Karin―itu bergerak memeluk Sakura. Ia memeluk erat Sakura seiring sudut matanya mengeluarkan cairan asin yang perlahan mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Kami akan hiks… sangat hiks… merindukanmu, Sakura," ucapnya sesenggukan.

Tersenyum sendu, Ino juga akhirnya bergerak memeluk kedua sahabatnya ini. "Ya kami akan selalu merindukanmu."

Sakura memejamkan matanya, membalas pelukan kedua sahabatnya. Hangat. Itu yang ia rasakan. Sahabat-sahabatnya merupakan sebagian dari orang-orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya yang telah memberinya semangat untuk terus menjalani hidup.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian kenapa jadi melankolis begini. Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kalian tidak bisa bertemu denganku lagi," Sakura melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Karin menghapus genangan air matanya dan berusaha menampilkan cengirannya pada Sakura. "Hehehe kau benar. kalau begitu aku akan sering-sering menjengukmu."

"Aku juga akan sering-sering menemuimu untuk memberitahumu gosip-gosip terhangat di kampus, bagaimana?" disusul dengan Ino yang berujar sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"Kurasa, itu bukan ide yang buruk. Biarpun kalian pasti akan banyak menghabiskan camilanku." balas Sakura seraya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Ino dan Karin.

Setidaknya sahabat-sahabatnya juga masih setia berada di sisinya. Menghiburnya dan sedikit mengurangi kesedihannya.

"Tapi sebelum kau pergi bagaimana kalau kita sedikit menghabiskan waktu di kantin?" tawar Ino pada kedua sahabatnya. "Kali ini aku yang teraktir. Bagaimana?" lanjutnya lagi.

Sakura dan Karin hanya bertukar pandang lalu sedetik kemudian dengan kompak menganggukan kepalanya dan terseyum ke arah Ino.

Tidak butuh waktu lama mereka sekarang sudah berada di Kantin Universitas Konoha. Duduk di sudut kantin menyisihkan diri dari keramaian kantin yang sesak di penuhi mahasiswa dan mahasisiwi yang tengah sibuk melahap santapan mereka atau hanya sekedar memesan minuman sambil berbincang bersama kawanannya.

Sakura mengaduk jus jeruk yang ia pesan tadi diselingi dengan matanya yang bergerak menelusuri tiap sudut kantin. Salah satu tempat yang mungkin akan ia rindukan kelak.

"Bagaimana rencanamu selanjutnya?" Karin bertanya lalu menenggak minuman yang ia pesan.

"Entahlah tapi ada yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini." jawab Sakura datar.

"Apa itu?" Ino ikut bertanya bergabung dalam perbincangan Karin dan Sakura.

"Sesuatu yang penting. Nanti aku beri tahu, tapi tidak sekarang."

Seorang pelayan datang meghampiri ketiganya membawakan beberapa makanan yang sebelumnya telah mereka pesan. Pelayan itu dengan cekatan meangsurkan makanan-makanan itu di meja Sakura dan kedua sahabatnya.

"Oh, ya! Kau sudah tahu berita soal Gaara? Ku dengar ia sekarang kembali ke Suna." Ino dengan suara nyaringnya sukses mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dan Karin.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku sudah tidak berhubungan lagi dengannya." Sakura menjawab lirih dengan tatapan kosong matanya tertuju pada meja yang sudah tersaji dengan berbagai makanan yang masih nampak hangat, sedang pikirannya sudah jelas melayang entah kemana.

Karin melotot ke arah Ino, seolah berkata 'lihat apa yang kau katakan'. Karin tahu, membahas soal pria Sabaku itu bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk di perbincangkan di depan Sakura. Mengingat hubungan cinta mereka yang tidak pernah bisa bersatu. Malang bagi Sakura, karena ketika laki-laki yang sudah lama dicintainya menyatakan persaan kepadanya, ia mau tidak mau harus menolak dan mengabaikan perasaanya sendiri demi kebahagiaan orang yang dicintainya.

Dengan canggung Karin berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraanya. "Ah, makanannya lebih baik segera di santap nanti kalau dingin kan tidak enak," ia memamerkan cengirannya berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Benar juga. Tumben kau pintar, biasanya lambat." Ino dengan tanpa dosa mengabaikan _deathglare_ Karin padanya, meraih sendok lalu segera menyantap makanan.

Dikatakan seperti itu Karin mendelik menatap Ino. "Bukankah kau lebih lambat dariku. Setahuku kau hanya pintar mendandani wajah."

"Uhuk! Hei! Enak saja, aku lebih pintar darimu mata empat." sahut Ino tidak terima dikatakan 'lebih lambat' oleh Karin.

Karin dan Ino memulai pertengkaran sengit mereka yang tidak penting. Dan seperti biasa Sakura akan melerai dua orang berisik yang tidak akan mau mengalah satu sama lain ini. Kemudian setelahnya, mereka sudah tertawa lepas dan memulai kembali perbincangan hangat yang diselingi tawa renyah ketiganya. Namun satu hal yang pasti untuk Sakura, saat-saat seperti ini juga sudah barang tentu akan ia rindukan nantinya.

Terlintas satu pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sudah sedari tadi ingin Karin tanyakan pada Sakura. Saat kembali melintas di otaknya Karin buru-buru bertanya. "Umh.. kalau dengan hasil pemeriksaanmu kemarin, bagaimana?"

Sakura terlihat sedikit menegang saat Karin bertanya prihal pemeriksaan yang dilakukannya kemarin di rumah sakit. Setelah beberapa hari ia merasa dirinya tidak merasa baik-baik saja, ia memutuskan untuk memeriksakan diri ke dokter.

"Aku… positif."

Karin dan Ino membelalakan matanya. Jika saja mereka berdua sedang makan atau minum mungkin mereka sudah tersedak mendengar jawaban Sakura. Karin menutup mulutnya menatap tak percaya Sakura, sedangkan Ino, matanya sudah berkilat marah.

"Berengsek! Ini benar-benar keterlaluan!" Ino mengumpat dengan sedikit menggebrak meja, menumpahkan emosinya.

Karin menatap sendu sahabatnya yang tidak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi tertekan karena beban berat yang menimpanya. "Sakura… apa tidak sebaiknya kau mencari tahu lagi―"

"Tidak." potong Sakura cepat. "Aku tidak mau mengingat atau mengetahui apapun yang berkaitan dengan itu semua."

"Tapi manusia biadab itu harus mendapat hukuman yang setimpal, Sakura!" Ino segera menyahut ucapan Sakura.

"Aku tahu. Tapi lebih baik… aku tidak tahu sama sekali dan berharap Tuhan yang menghukumnya."

Kebisuan menyelimuti diantara ketiganya. Keriuhan suasana kantin tidak dapat mengusir pikiran masing-masing ketiga perempuan ini yang berputar pada persepsinya masing-masing. Tapi dengan kata-kata yang baru saja Sakura katakan keduanya paham kalau Sakura tidak ingin kembali membuka ruang untuk memori buruk yang berusah diredamnya. Walau ia tidak mungkin kembali seperti Sakura yang dulu lagi, tapi kedua perempuan ini begitu salut pada wanita setegar sahabatnya yang masih mampu menutupi diri dengan topeng tegarnya setelah mendapati semua kenyataan yang bisa saja membuat sebagian orang―yang mengalaminya―yang tidak kuat mental menjadi gila.

Sesama perempuan mereka sadar, jika hati perempuan lebih sensitif daripada laki-laki. Mak dari itu sebaiknya mereka tidak perlu lagi menyinggung hal yang memang lebih baik tidak perlu diperdebatkan untuk saat ini.

**xxxxx**

Gaara menatap sendu sebuah pigura yang menampilkan foto dirinya bersama seorang gadis berambut merah jambu yang tergerai indah hingga sebatas punggung. Wajah ia dan gadis di sebelahnya terlihat bahagia di foto itu. Berbeda dengan kenyataan yang sekarang harus diterimanya saat ini. Ia harus menelan kekecewaan setelah gadis pujaannya―yang sudah lama berteman dengannya―menolak cintanya.

Bisikan-bisikan kabar yang berkumandang di telinganya mengatakan bahwa gadis yang dicintainya memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Bahkan sahabat gadis itu sendiri mengatakan bahwa gadis itu juga mencintainya. Hatinya tak dapat dipungkiri merasa bahagia. Berharap kisah cintanya akan berjalan mulus.

Namun setelah keberaniannya sudah terkumpul untuk meminta gadis itu menjalin hubungan yang lebih konkrit dengannya. Hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman―yang sudah dijalin bertahun-tahun lamanya. Gaara menerima kenyataan pahit yang keluar dari bibir gadis itu langsung bahwa ia tidak memilik perasaan yang sama dengannya dan tidak bisa menerima tawarannya untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih lagi.

Gadis itu, Sakura, adalah gadis yang sudah sejak lama menarik perhatiannya sekaligus gadis yang telah membuat harapannya pupus sudah. Sakura juga begitu memperhatikannya, sehingga mungkin saja selama ini ia telah menyalahartikan perhatian gadis itu padanya.

"Gaara, ayah sudah menunggumu di bawah."

Suara seseorang memecahkan lamunannya.

"Ya, aku akan segera kesana."

Gaara meletakan pigura yang sempat dipegagnnya beberapa saat lalu. Menaruhnya kembali di meja yang berada sisi ranjang kamarnya. Ia berbalik berniat menemui ayahnya yang sudah menunggunya seperti yang dikatakan orang yang saat ini masih berdiri di pintu masuk kamarnya.

"Berhentilah memikirkan gadis itu,"

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya sejenak tepat di samping orang yang sejak kecil ia sebut kakak. Mencerna ucapannya. Namun tanpa tanpa kata-kata balasan Gaara memutuskan melangkah meninggalkan kakaknya yang masih berdiri menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

**xxxxx**

Setelah meninggalkan kampus tercintanya yang sudah benar-benar ia tinggalkan, Sakura segera menuju sebuah café yang berada tepat di pusat kota, untuk menemui seseorang. Ia mengeratkan mantelnya karena udara yang kian mendingin di musim gugur. Kaki jenjangnya terus melangkah melewati deretan pertokoan dan beberapa restoran yang berjejer di pinggiran jalan kota Konoha. Butuh waktu hampir satu jam untuknya sampai di tempat tujuan. Saat ini ia tengah berdiri di sebuah café bergaya eropa yang di sebutkan oleh orang yang akan ia temui saat ia membuat janji bertemu dengan orang itu. Ketika langkahnya sudah memasuki café Sakura dengan segera mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru café, mencari orang yang sudah berjanji untuk bertemu dengannya di tempat ini. Akhirnya pandangannya jatuh pada meja di sudut café yang menghadap langsung kearah jendela yang menampilakan lalu-lalang jalanan.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu," ujar Sakura pada sesosok pria berambut sekelam jelaga yang duduk di meja yang ia hampiri. Sorot matanya tajam mengawasi setiap pergerakan Sakura.

"Hn, tak apa."

Sakura menarik kursi di hadapan pria itu dan mendudukkan dirinya. "Kau sudah memesan makanan?"

"Belum, aku menunggumu saja," jawab pria itu datar, wajahnya tak menampakan ekspresi yang berarti.

Sakura tersenyum. Pria yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya ini, selalu saja bersabar menunggunya, apapun itu. "Padahal kau bisa langsung memesannya tanpa harus menungguku terlebih dahulu, Sasuke."

Sakura segera melambai pada pelayan yang siap bertugas melayani para tamu. Dengan sigap pelayan itu menghampiri meja Sakura.

"Silakan Nona, ingin pesan apa?" tanya si pelayan sopan sambil bersiap mencatat pesanan.

"Aku pesan jus strawberry dan lasagna," jawab Sakura pada pelayan itu, matanya lalu mengarah pada Sasuke. Mengerti akan hal itu Sasuke segera buka suara."Aku sama denganmu. Tapi minumannya jus tomat."

Sakura mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu aku pesan lasagna dua, jus strawberry satu, dan satu jus tomat." terangnya pada si pelayan yang langsung mencatat di buku catatannya.

Setelah sebelumnya mengulang kembali ucapan Sakura, si pelayan mengatakan kalau pesanan akan segera diantar lima belas menit lagi. Dan ia memohon untuk kesedian menunggu, lalu kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"Bagaimana di kampus?" tanya Sasuke, sosok yang sejak tadi menunggu Sakura.

Sakura menatap kerah Sasuke sesaat lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan yang terpampang di balik jendela kaca. "Semua berjalan dengan lancar, aku sudah mengatakan pada Tsunade-sensei."

"Hn, syukurlah."

Hening beberapa saat.

Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke. Pandangannya kali ini tersirat begitu serius. Ia menatap intens pria yang begitu tampan dan terkesan dingin di sebrang tempat duduknya. Jika orang lain yang sama sekali belum mengenal Uchiha Sasuke sudah jelas akan berpikir pria ini adalah pria tampan yang angkuh dan sombong. Begitulah pandangan orang-orang pada umumnya, hanya melihat sesuatu dari tampilan luarnya saja. Tapi kenyataanya Sasuke adalah pria baik hati yang sangat peduli pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Walaupun Sakura juga tidak menepis fakta Sasuke memang pribadi yang dingin dan angkuh. Tapi setiap orang punya caranya sendiri untuk menunjukan sisi positifnya.

"Sasuke,"

"Hn?"

"Kau sudah tahu kan mengapa aku memintamu kemari?" menutupi kegugupannya sendiri. Sakura memilih untuk bertanya meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Ya, dan aku sudah siap mendengarkannya." sahut Sasuke yang juga menatap balik mata _emerald _Sakura.

Sakura mengambil jeda sejenak untuk menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia harus menyiapkan segumpal keberanian untuk datang ketempat ini bertemu dengan pria yang bersamanya saat ini dan yang terpenting membicarakan masalah yang sangat serius antara dirinya dan pria ini. "Aku akan memberi tahu suatu kenyataan yang jauh lebih buruk dari apa yang kau tahu selama ini. Jadi, setelah ini aku siap jika kau akan menjauhiku, mengangapku hina, atau bahkan tidak mau mengenalku la―"

"Bisa langsung kau beri tahu saja semuanya? Jangan mempersepsikan sesuatu yang belum pasti." potong Sasuke cepat. Ia terlihat tidak suka saat Sakura mulai mengeluarkan pendapat sepihak.

Mata Sakura lagi dialihkannya pada pemandangan di balik jendela. Ia tidak sanggup menatap pria yang duduk berdampingan dengannya.

"Kemarin aku sudah mengambil hasil tesku di Rumah Sakit," Sakura menjeda kalimatnya berusaha menguatkan diri agar tidak terbawa emosi. "Dan hasilnya―"

Sasuke menajamkan pendengarannya.

"―aku… positif hamil."

Sakura tak sanggup lagi, ia memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikannya yang sudah tak kuasa menahan tangis. Matanya yang mulai memburam, tergenang kandungan air yang memaksa keluar menuruni pipi mulusnya. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang, tapi sulit baginya membendung rasa sesak di dada. Sepahit apapun itu ia harus siap menerima semuanya. Ia sudah pernah mengalami hal buruk sebelumnya, jadi jika ia harus mendapatkan lagi hal yang menyakitkan ia sudah siap. Lagipula jika tanggapan menyakitkan yang akan diterimanya, ia rela. Demi kebaikan orang di hadapannya ini.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku tetap akan menikahimu."

Sakura tersentak dengan kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. Matanya membulat sempurna memandang pria tak berekspresi dan dingin di depannya. Rasanya pendengarannya tidak bermasalah, tapi mengapa ia masih tidak percaya Sasuke berujar seperti itu.

"Kau… apa kau sadar dengan ucapanmu, Sasuke?"

"Hn, aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku."

Wajah Sasuke tetap terlihat datar walaupun Sakura sempat menangkap raut keterkejutan di wajahnya.

"Tapi aku… aku tidak ingin kau menyesal di kemudian hari, kau masih bisa membatalkannya, Sasuke,"

Di dalam hati Sakura ada sebongkah perasaan bahagia ketika Sasuke tetap berpendirian teguh ingin menikahinya, namun di sudut hatinya ada perasaan lain yang menyadarkan ia bahwa ia tidak bisa melibatkan Sasuke dalam kehidupannya yang pelik. Cukup dirinya saja yang menghadapi semuanya. Ia tahu Sasuke adalah pria baik hati yang tulus mencintainya. Biarpun Sakura belum lama mengenal Sasuke, tapi pria itu dengan sungguh-sungguh mengutarakan perasaannya yang tulus dan bersungguh-sungguh untuk membahagiakannya. Karena itu ia tidak mau mengecewakannya. Sasuke tidak pantas mendapatkan perempuan seperti dirinya.

"Kenapa?" kata-kata itu yang keluar dari bibirnya diiringi isak tangisnya yang akhirnya pecah.

Sasuke memandang lembut Sakura. Tangannya terulur meyentuh pipi halus Sakura dan menghapus jejak tangis Sakura dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku tidak perduli bagaimanapun dirimu. Karena, aku sungguh mencintaimu."

.

.

**TBC**

.

**.**

Omg! Tulisan apa ini?#guling"

Saya gag tahu kenapa malah bikin fic baru yang abal bin gaje kayak gini. Rate M dan multichapter pula, hadeuh! Saya cuma coba numpahin ide gila saya di fic ini yang mudah-mudahan dapet respon positif#ngarep.

Saya pengen buat cerita yang sedikit bergenre hurt dan angst, apa berhasil? saya juga gag tahu. Rencananya mungkin nanti saya juga ingin kasih flash back gimana tuh SasuSaku bisa ketemu di chap depan. Tapi semua itu, tergantung review dari para readers sekalian yang sudi singgah kemari. Kalau responsnya negatif saya akan langsung hapus fic ini.

Maka dari itu buat readers sekalian yang tampan" dan cantik" saya harap reviewnya yaaa… give me some clue for this fic, would be kept or delete?

So RnrR pleaseee^^.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Behind The Truth © Achika Yue**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning****: AU, OOC, Misstypo (selalu nongol), dst**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback On : Konoha, 16 Juli**

Sakura berdiri diatap gedung kantor milik ayahnya di lantai sepuluh. Tatapan perempuan bersuarai merah muda ini terlihat kosong. Dulu saat ia masih berumur sebelas tahun dirinya pernah mengunjungi tempat ini. Tempat dimana dirinya yang saat itu sedang turut serta bersama ayahnya mengunjungi perusahaan tanpa sengaja menemukan sebuah area terbuka yang merupakan lantai atas gedung. Saat itu ia hampir membuat panik seisi kantor karena ia menghilang dan tahu-tahu ditemukan berada di lantai atas gedung. Sedangkan dirinya dengan tanpa dosa asik bermain dengan bahagianya di halaman luas yang biasa digunakan helikopter untuk mendarat.

Sakura tersenyum miris mengingat sepotong kenangan tentang masa lalunya, ketika ia merasa sangat bahagia, dan belum terbebani dengan persoalan-persoalan pelik yang harus dihadapinya. Tapi, sekarang semua itu hanyalah sebuah kenangan belaka. Semua terasa begitu cepat, dalam hitungan hari hidupnya sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

Kaki jenjangnya menopang tubuhnya berdiri di tepi lantai atas gedung yang dibawahnya terhampar jalanan yang ramai di padati oleh lalu-lalang kendaraan. Jika terjatuh dari lantai ini, kecil kemungkinaanya jika masih bisa menghembuskan nafas. Sakura memejamkan matanya, berusaha merasakan angin yang membelai tubuhnya. Mendadak terlintas sebuah ide gila di benaknya, ia berpikir mungkin mengakhiri hidupnya bisa menjadi sebuah pilihan alternatif untuk dirinya yang sedang buntu karena tengah didera berbagai persoalan. Ada setitik rasa takut yang terselubung di dalam hatinya. Namun keputusasaannya terasa jauh lebih besar mengalahkan rasa takutnya. Maka detik itu, ia memutuskan untuk mencoba memilih mengambil resiko. Ini mungkin akan terasa sakit, tapi setidaknya ia tidak harus menderita di dunia, pikirnya sesat.

Brukkk!

Sebelum dirinya melangkah terjun ke bawah, ada sepasang tangan yang menarik tubuhnya begitu kuat hingga ia terjerembab ke belakang.

Sakura mengaduh kesakitan karena bagian belakang tubuhnya bertabrakan cukup kuat dengan lantai. Matanya mencari-cari siapa gerangan yang sudah menganggu 'acara' pribadinya.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan hah!" bentak Sakura kesal pada orang yang juga terduduk di lantai sama sepertinya. Ia yakin orang inilah yang sudah menganggu kegiatannya. Tapi, sosok itu terdiam tak menyahut kata-kata Sakura, ia justru menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Hei, jawab aku!" teriak Sakura berang, karena sosok itu tetap tak bergeming dengan raut wajah datar yang membuat Sakura semakin dilanda emosi.

Sakura sudah ingin mengeluarkan bentakannya lagi, sebelum pria itu bersuara dan menggagalkan niatannya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan tadi?" bukannya menjawab sosok itu justru balik bertanya.

Sakura menarik napas kuat-kuat, menatap garang sosok seorang pria yang telah membuatnya merasa terganggu. Diamatinya pria yang memiliki tubuh proporsional dengan tinggi semampai dan wajah yang tidak bisa dikatakan buruk bahkan dalam sekali pandang. Jika saja Sakura tidak sedang dalam keadaan kesal setengah mati dibuatnya, Sakura sudah pasti akan terkagum-kagum dengan pesona pria itu.

"Itu bukan urusanmu! Kau tidak berhak mengangguku!" ucap Sakura dengan nada sama tinggi dengan yang sebelumnya. Sedangkan sosok di sebelahnya tetap tenang masih setia menatap dirinya.

"Kau ingin bunuh diri?"

"Sudah kubilang itu urusanku, kau tidak perlu tahu! Cepat pergi sana!"

Pria itu masih saja tetap terdiam dalam posisinya, ia menatap intens Sakura yang sudah begitu diliputi emosi. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri sudah mulai jengah ditatap terus oleh pria aneh yang bahkan tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun sejak tadi. Seleranya untuk bunuh diri juga rupanya sudah hilang akibat kekesalannya pada pria itu. Sakura segera bangkit berusaha berdiri dan berniat secepatnya pergi meninggalkan lantai atap gedung dan juga pria yang sukses memicu emosinya, hingga…

"Ugh…"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya yang sudah memunggungi pria aneh yang tadi tiba-tiba muncul ke hadapannya. Ditengokan kepalanya ke arah pria itu. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat pria itu sedang merintih menahan sakit pada kakinya yang sepertinya terkilir akibat meno―tidak, tapi menggagalkan aksi bunuh dirinya.

Jujur saja ia sebenarnya enggan untuk berbalik namun karena ia juga tidak tega, akhirnya dengan setengah hati Sakura menghampiri pria itu lalu berlutut di depannya mensejajarkan dirinya dengan si pria aneh yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"Kau kenapa, heh? Sakit?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa."

Dengan tatapan mengejek Sakura meraih lengan pria itu berusaha membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Kalau sudah sakit, tidak usah gengsi. Lagipula salahmu sendiri ikut campur urusan orang lain." gerutu Sakura di sela-sela aksinya membantu pria itu. Namun biarpun sikapnya seperti itu, Sakura tetap berusaha membantu pria itu untuk berdiri. Melihat kondisi kakinya yang terlihat pincang, sepertinya pria itu membutuhkan bantuan untuk berjalan.

Hanya bisa kembali terdiam, pria itu tidak menolak saat Sakura kemudian berjalan memapahnya keluar meninggalkan lantai atap gedung.

"Kau sedang apa berada di sini?"

Sakura mendengus menekan tombol lift dan memasuki ruangan yang berbentuk seperti kubus. "Kau tidak mengenalku?" Sakura menyahut dengan balik bertanya.

"Tidak."

"Hhh… sepertinya kau pegawai baru ya?"

Pria yang berada di sisinya ini menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan yang diajukan Sakura padanya.

"Lalu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Aku pegawai dari klien perusahaan ini. Aku kemari sedang mengerjakan proyek bersama dengan perusahaan ini." terangnya dengan tatapan lurus ke depan.

"Oh, pantas kalau begitu."

Lift terus bergerak turun menuju lantai dasar. Sakura memutuskan untuk membawa pria itu ke klinik yang berada di sekitar gedung ini. Dan tentu saja klinik tersebut juga merupakan milik dari perusahaan ayahnya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi,"

"Eh? Yang mana?"

Sakura menoleh ke samping di mana pria itu berdiri, kepalanya sedikit mendongak karena tinggginya hanya sebatas leher pria itu. Ia sedikit terperangah, saat iris mata _emerald_nya menangkap siluet wajah rupawan yang nampak jelas di depan matanya. Wajah maskulin dengan rahang tegas itu menghadap lurus ke arah jalan. Mendadak pipi sakura merona tipis, mendapati pemandangan seraut wajah yang nyaris tanpa cela. Ketika tersadar, Sakura segera memalingkan kembali wajahnya.

"Tadi aku bertanya, sedang apa kau berada di sini?" pria itu mengulang pertanyaannya lagi.

Sakura menghela nafas berat sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan pria di sisinya ini. "Kurasa kau tidak perlu tahu soal itu, dan…" Sakura menjeda kalimatnya. "Terimakasih telah menganggu acaraku tadi," lanjutnya sarkastis.

Entah mengapa di lubuk hati Sakura yang terdalam, sejujurnya ia sedikit bersyukur ketika pria di sebelahnya ini telah merecoki aksi bunuh dirinya. Setelah pikirannya sedikit jernih, ia sedikit menyesali tindakan gegabahnya. Sakura tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika saja pria yang ada bersamanya ini tidak segera datang menggagalkan aksinya. Namun karena ia terlalui gengsi, jelas tidak mungkin jika ia harus berterimakasih sepenuh hati kepada pria itu.

"Apa kau ditinggal kekasihmu? Sampai kau ingin bunuh diri seperti tadi, sungguh kekanakan."

Telinga Sakura berkedut merespon cepat kata-kata yang terasa menusuk, menyinggung perasaanya. Siapa orang ini? berani-beraninya berkata dirinya kekanakan? Dan, bunuh diri karena ditinggal kekasih? Hell no! Sakura melepas dengan kasar lengan pria itu yang sebelumnya ia lingkarkan ke bahunya untuk ia papah.

Dengan mata berkilat penuh emosi ia menghadap tepat di depan pria itu. Menuding lurus pria itu dengan telunjuknya. "Kau jangan seenaknya bicara! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku, jadi kau, tidak usah menilaiku!" Sakura tidak perduli lagi, ia benar-benar meninggalkan pria itu begitu saja, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun lagi padanya. Rasa ibanya sudah sirna entah kemana melayang begitu saja ketika laki-laki itu berkata tajam memancing amarahnya.

**xxxxx**

Sakura melempar tasnya serampangan di atas tempat tidur, disusul melempar dirinya juga ke atas tempat tidurnya. Hari ini benar-benar membuat moodnya kacau. Sakura mengacak rambutnya frusatasi, ia tertawa mengejek pada dirinya sendiri yang sempat mempunyai pemikiran bodoh untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Dengan terjun bebas dari atap gedung lantai sepuluh kantor ayahnya, maka semuanya selesai. Sinting! Ia tidak percaya kalau ia yang selalu berpikir secara rasional telah mempunyai pikiran tolol seperti itu. Sakura merasa dirinya saat ini sudah seperti orang depresi, tapi ia merasa itu semua cukup manusiawi setelah bertubi-tubi masalah yang menimpanya. Pertama, empat hari lalu ia telah diculik dan diperkosa oleh orang yang ia tidak tahu sama sekali. Kedua, setelah kejadian itu, ayahnya mendapatinya pulang dalam keadaan pucat dan terlihat sangat mengenaskan. Lalu sesudah itu ayahnya mengetahui bahwa putri satu-satunya telah di perkosa. Hal itu sukses membuat ayahnya mendapat serangan jantung, kemudian sampai sekarang ayahnya masih terbujur lemah di ruang rawat intensif dalam keadaan koma. Dan untuk yang ketiga, ia merasa hatinya benar-benar sakit, ketika sanak saudaranya menganggap ia sebagai seorang pembawa masalah dan aib bagi keluarga.

Sakura beranjak bangun kemudian menuju lemari pakainnya. Mengaduk-aduk isi lemari pakaiannya, mencari tas besar yang biasa ia gunakan untuk berpergian jauh. Saat sudah ditemukan, ia segera memasukkan beberapa pakaian dan beberapa benda keperluan lainnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia bersiap untuk segera meninggalkan rumah. Tak perlu mengendap-endap atau berjalan seperti kucing yang hendak mencuri ikan, karena Sakura tahu, tidak ada lagi penghuni di rumahnya selain pembantunya yang pasti sudah terlelap di jam-jam seperti ini. Sedang ibunya sudah pasti berada di rumah sakit menunggui ayahnya.

Saat Sakura sampai di luar, ia mendapati dua orang keamanan yang sedang berjaga di pintu gerbang rumahnya.

"Bukakan, pintunya." perintah Sakura pada dua penjaga yang menatap heran penampilannya. Jika dilihat baik-baik, Sakura lebih mirip orang yang ingin kabur dari rumah.

"Maaf, Nona akan pergi kemana malam-malam begini? Dan, Nona tidak menggunakan mobil?" tanya salah seorang penjaga.

Sakura menatap dingin kedua penjaga itu. "Aku bilang buka pintunya, kalian tidak usah banyak tanya."

"T-tapi bagaimana jika Nyonya bertanya kemana Nona―"

"Aku sudah meminta izin padanya, Jadi sekarang cepat bukakan pintunya!" kilah Sakura membohongi kedua penjaga yang mulai curiga dengan gelagat Sakura.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, dengan takut-takut kedua penjaga itu segera membukakan pintu gerbang kediaman Haruno, dan membiarkan Sakura lewat.

Sakura segera menyetop taksi kemudian melesat meninggalkan rumahnya bersama taksi yang membawanya.

Gadis berambut sewarna bunga Sakura ini menatap kosong jalanan di balik kaca jendela mobil di bangku penumpang. Ia tidak tahu apa tindakannya sekarang adalah hal yang benar. Namun ia tidak bisa berdiam diri di rumah tanpa melakukan apapun. Keluarga besarnya melarang ia menemui ayahnya untuk sementara waktu karena ia dikhawatirkan akan membawa dampak buruk bagi kondisi ayahnya. Sedang ia di suruh untuk berdiam diri di rumah dan sebisa mungkin menjaga diri agar tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu hal yang menimpa dirinya, karena jika sampai publik mengetahuinya, maka bisa dipastikan hal itu dapat mempermalukan nama baik keluarga Haruno. Sungguh menyakitkan memang, dianggap sebagai aib dan seorang pembawa masalah seperti ini. Ia juga benci sikap mencemooh keluarga ayah atau ibunya kepada dirinya yang menyuruh mengisolasi diri untuk sementara waktu. Demi Tuhan! Apa sekarang dirinya sudah dianggap seperti virus mematikan yang bisa menular dan membunuh siapa saja? Hanya ibunya lah satu-satunya orang yang tetap bersikap seperti biasa, dan tetap menyayanginya.

"Na…"

"Nona…"

Sakura terlonjak mendengar suara supir taksi yang memanggilnya, mengembalikannya ke dunia nyata setelah beberapa saat tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

"E-eh iya ada apa?"

"Maaf Nona, tujuan anda ke mana? sejak tadi anda belum mengatakan tujuan anda,"

"Umhh…" Sakura terlihat berpikir sesaat, namun dengan cepat terlintas di otaknya sebuah tempat yang sudah ia kenal baik. "Antarkan saya ke Konoha Tower." terangnya, kemudian di sambut anggukan dari si supir taksi.

Setelah memakan waktu sekitar empat puluh lima menit dari kediamannya, akhirnya Sakura sampai di Konoha Tower. Sejujurnya tujuannya kemari adalah ingin menyambangi restoran favoritnya yang berada di area sekitar Konoha Tower, karena sejak tadi siang ia belum mengisi perutnya dengan makanan sedikitpun.

Sakura memilih duduk di sudut ruangan sebuah restoran. Menyisihkan diri dari keramaian pengunjung yang memadati restoran bergaya tradisional jepang ini. Saat ini Sakura sudah berada di Yakiniku Q, sebuah restoran dimana dulu ia sering menghabiskan waktu untuk bersantap ria bersama kedua orang tuanya. Mengingat itu, hati Sakura terasa ngilu, ia merindukan saat-saat bahagia bersama ayah dan ibunya. Betapa rindu dan inginnya ia menjenguk ayahnya. Tapi ia juga takut kalau ia muncul di hadapan ayahnya saat ini, ayahnya akan sedih dan penyakitnya akan kambuh lagi. Dan tentu saja ia tidak mau itu terjadi.

Hampir tiga puluh menit waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk Sakura menghabiskan makanannya. Waktu yang baginya terasa lama karena harus makan seorang diri seperti ini. kalau saja ia tidak merasa sakit di bagian lambungnya ia sebenarnya saja enggan untuk makan. Selera makannya rasanya sudah hilang tak tahu pergi entah kemana.

Sakura melambai ke arah pelayan meminta _bill_ berniat untuk membayar makanannya, namun betapa terkejutnya ia ketika membuka dompetnya, ia tidak menemukan kartu _ATM_ miliknya―yang di dalamnya tersimpan cukup banyak uang―tidak ada di tempat yang seharusnya―dompet. Biarpun Sakura termasuk dalam kategori golongan kelas atas, namun ia tidak begitu senang membawa uang dalam jumlah banyak. Ia biasanya hanya membawa satu ATM―yang hilang―dengan isi tidak sedikit, satu kartu kredit―yang sialnya lagi sedang di blokir―kemudian beberapa uang tunai. Untungnya kali ini ia membawa cukup banyak uang tunai di dompetnya.

Seusai makan dan membayar semua hidangan yang ia pesan, Sakura melangkah meninggalakan restoran itu. Tapi langkahnya terhenti sesaat, ketika pikirannya mengingatkan kalau ia harus menginap di mana malam ini? Sebab ia sudah memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah sampai waktu yang belum ditentukan. Menginap di rumah Ino? Ia tidak mau merepotkan Ino dan paman Inoichi, lagipula jika ia menginap di sana pasti akan dengan mudah diketahui oleh ibunya. Di apartemen Karin? Sahabatnya itu juga sedang pergi ke Otto. Di Hotel? Kartu ATM miliknya hilang, jadi tidak mungkin ia sanggup membayar sebuah kamar Hotel. Selain itu, jika ia menginap di Hotel, hal ini bisa saja menimbulkan kecurigaan, mengingat ayahnya saat ini sedang di rawat sedangkan dirinya keluyuran menginap di Hotel. Ia tidak bisa melupakan fakta kalau ia adalah salah satu anggota keluarga Haruno yang terkenal di seantero Konoha. Sakura mendesah pelan seiring kaki jenjangnya yang terus menapaki bahu jalan yang disediakan untuk pejalan kaki. Ia berjalan sambil menerawang, sehingga dirinya tidak memperhatikan jalanan. Karena pikirannya yang masih sibuk melanglang buana memikirkan di mana ia harus bermalam malam ini, sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari ada pejalan kaki lainnya yang datang dari arah sebaliknya.

Brukk!

"Ah, ma-maaf,"

Sakura menunduk meminta maaf lalu memungut tas jinjing orang yang sudah ditabraknya kemudian dengan segera menyerahkannya. Ia mendongak melihat wajah orang itu, dan betapa kagetnya ia.

"K-kau?" Sakura mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah pria itu, pria yang sama yang tadi siang di temuinya.

"Hn, kau lagi." Sahutnya cuek dengan tampang stoic-nya.

Sakura mendengus sebal. "Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu, huh."

Sesaat mereka saling bertatapan, kemudian dengan kompak keduanya saling membuang muka. Karena tak ingin kembali berurusan dengan pria aneh yang menurutnya tampan tapi tak memiliki ekspresi sama sekali yang sungguh membuatnya benar-benar muak. Dan juga… apa-apaan potongan rambutnya itu? kalau dilihat-lihat potongan rambutnya itu lebih mirip potongan bokong hewan unggas. Dasar pria aneh! Sakura akhirnya memutuskan melewati pria itu begitu saja. Ia sama sekali tidak berminat untuk menaggapi pria aneh yang beberapa jam lalu sempat bertengkar dengannya dan membuatnya marah sampai ke ubun-ubun. Sakura terus berjalan menjauhi pria aneh itu yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Namun malang bagi Sakura, ia lupa kalau ia adalah seorang gadis yang tengah berjalan seorang diri di malam hari, dan sialnya juga jalanan itu sudah mulai sepi. Ia baru menyadarinya ketika mata hijaunya menangkap dua sosok preman yang menatapnya penuh minat dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Sakura balas menatap waspada kedua preman yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya itu. Ia juga sudah siap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melarikan diri.

"Hai, cantik…" sapa salah satu preman yang menampilkan seringai menjijikan di wajahnya yang penuh tindik.

"Mau apa kalian!" bentak Sakura galak, ia berjalan mundur untuk menghindari kedua preman itu.

Premen itu sudah mulai melangkah mendekat sebelum sebuah suara baritone memecah ketegangan di sana.

"Jangan ganggu dia,"

Sakura menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati sosok pria aneh yang tidak asing di matanya karena baru saja ia menabraknya beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan kini pria itu berdiri di sisinya. Seperti ada sebuah cahaya yang bersinar di balik punggung pria itu Sakura merasa kembali tertolong olehnya. Pria itu saat ini jadi terlihat seperti dewa penolong untuknya. Ada di saat-saat ia sedang terjepit dan membutuhkan pertolongan seperti sekarang ini.

"Hei… hei.. ada yang ingin jadi pahlawan rupanya, hmm," preman bertindik itu kembali mendekati Sakura bersama seorang temannya. Namun mereka terhalang oleh pria aneh itu yang berdiri maju menghalau dua preman itu mendekati Sakura.

Bugh!

Preman bertindik itu melayangkan tinjunya pada si pria aneh tepat di perutnya, lalu tertawa meremehkan melihat si pria aneh itu membungkuk mendapat pukulan telak di perut. Sakura hanya bisa menjerit, tak kuasa melihat adegan kekerasan yang di pertontonkan di hadapannya. Preman bercadar yang wajahnya terlihat cukup menyeramkan―teman dari si preman bertindik―juga bersiap untuk menghajar membantu temannya. Tapi… di luar dugaan pria aneh itu dengan gesit menghindari serangan, kemudian membalas menyerang kedua preman itu dengan membabi buta.

Terjadi baku hantam yang cukup alot diantara ketiganya. Tapi dengan sigap pria aneh itu menumbangkan kedua preman tegil yang akhirnya terkapar kemudian lari pontang-panting. Biarpun ia mengalami sedikit luka-luka tapi pria itu begitu tangguh karena ia masih sanggup berdiri tegap dengan kokohnya.

Sakura segera menghampiri pria aneh itu. "Kau ti-tidak apa-apa?" Sakura memandang khawatir pria yang sudah bersedia babak belur untuk menolongnya.

"Hn,"

"Ma-mafkan aku, a-aku… aku sungguh berterimakasih kau sudah mau menolongku."

"Hn, ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau segera pulang," pria itu sudah mau berbalik namun ia mengurungkannya lalu merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu. "Ini milikmu, tadi siang terjatuh. Aku mau mengembalikannnya tapi kau langsung pergi begitu saja," sambungnya tetap berwajah datar.

"I-itu…" Sakura meraih kartu ATM miliknya yang sejak tadi ia cari-cari dari tangan pria aneh itu. "Sekali lagi, terimakasih." Sakura membungkuk sopan.

Pria aneh itu dengan cepat sudah berbalik memunggungi Sakura, membuat Sakura sadar kalau pria itu sudah ingin pergi. Cepat-cepat ia menyusulnya, mencengkram lengan kokoh pria itu. "Tunggu!"

Mendapat cengkraman erat dari Sakura, pria itu menoleh kemudian melihat wajah Sakura sekilas, setelah itu pandangnnya beralih pada lengannya yang di cengkram kuat oleh Sakura.

Mengerti arah pandang pria itu Sakura buru-buru melepaskan cengkramannya. "Ah, iyah… maaf,"

"Hn, apa lagi?"

"Aku… apa yang bisa ku lakukan untuk membalas semua pertolonganmu," Sakura terlihat gusar dan salah tingkah, agaknya ia malu pada pria di hadapannya ini.

"Tidak usah, ini semua hanya kebetulan,"

"Ta-tapi kau terluka," Sakura menatap cemas wajah pria itu yang terlihat sedikit membiru hasil pertarungannya dengan dua preman tadi. "Ijinkan aku… ak-ku maksudku... aku ingin mengobatimu sebagai tanda terimakasihku,"

Pria itu menaikan sebelah alisnya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti. Sakura dapat melihat jelas pria itu sudah mulai ingin membuka mulut, pasti ia akan menolak tawarannya, namun Sakura cepat-cepat berujar, "Kumohon, aku tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku sedang tidak punya tujuan." Sakura merutuki dirinya dalam hati, entah keberanian dari mana ia justru berkata lantang seperti itu pada pria yang baru saja ditemuinya. Bahkan namanya saja ia tidak tahu. Tapi entah mengapa ia mempunyai _feeling _jika pria ini bukanlah orang jahat.

"Kau sedang tidak punya tujuan?"

"I-itu… err aku…"

Pria itu meneliti Sakura dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut merah mudanya. "Kau sedang kabur dari rumah?"

Sakura tersenyum canggung untuk menanggapinya, sedikit malu karena dua kali tindakannya dapat ditebak oleh orang yang sama.

"Kalau begitu kau pulang saja. Aku tidak ingin dituduh menculik putri dari keluarga Haruno,"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya, ia menatap tidak percaya pada pria aneh yang baru saja mengucapkan kata-katanya barusan. Dari mana ia tahu kalau dirinya adalah seorang Haruno? "Kau mengenalku?"

"Setidaknya aku bisa membaca tulisan nama pemilik di ATM itu."

Wajah Sakura tertunduk lesu, ia mendesah pelan. Ia terlihat gelisah dan nampak seperti orang yang sedang kebingungan.

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Aku sedang kebingungan, tidak tahu harus kemana," lirihnya pelan.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

Ctak! Sudut siku-siku mulai nampak di dahi lebar Sakura. ia tidak habis pikir, bukankah pria ini tadi sudah berbaik hati untuk menolongnya, tapi sekarang ia dengan ringannya berbicara seperti itu. Mulutnya memang kejam!

"Aku tahu ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Tapi apa kau tidak kasihan melihat seoarang perempuan di tengah malam jalan sendirian tidak punya tujuan seperti ini. Setidaknya kau bisa menolong menemani aku sampai aku mendapatkan penginapan, kumohon,"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak ingin di cap sebagai penculik atau terlibat persekongkolan kaburnya putri dari keluarga Haruno."

Kata-katanya kembali membuat nona Haruno ini dongkol, ia menatap jengkel pria itu. "Baiklah, maaf kalau begitu. Biar aku cari saja sendiri penginapan di sekitar sini. Semoga saja aku tidak menemui preman-preman sangar seperti tadi, dan ku harap kau bisa tutup mulut prihal semua ini. Tentang pertemuan kau denganku dan aku yang kabur. Terimakasih."

Baru tiga langkah Sakura berjalan ia mendengar pria aneh itu berbicara sesuatu yang sontak membuat ia berbalik.

"Di apartemenku ada kamar tamu, jika kau mau kau boleh mengisinya, hanya untuk satu malam."

Sakura memfokuskan pandangannya menatap pria itu dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Padahal tadi ia tidak bermaksud meminta untuk menumpang, tapi pria di depannya ini berkata kalau ia mengijinkannya untuk menginap di rumahnya. Yeah, walaupun hanya satu malam.

"Tapi dengan catatan kau tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh dan tidak melibatkan aku dalam tindakanmu." sambungnya menerangkan.

Sakura tersenyum kecut menanggapi sikap angkuh sososk pria di hadapannya, tapi dilain sisi Sakura mengakui kalau pria ini sudah cukup baik mau menampungnya. Dan tentu Sakura tidak melupakan kalau si pria aneh itu telah menolongnya hampir dua kali. Sakura membungkuk kemudian mengucapakan 'terimakasih sekali lagi'. Namun tiba-tiba pria itu berlalu begitu saja melewatinya mengabaikan dirinya, keterlaluan!

"He-hei Tunggu!" serunya kemudian berlari kecil menyusul pria itu.

"Kalau begitu boleh aku tahu siapa namamu? Kita belum berkenalan," Sakura menjulurkan tangannya. Ia sudah berjalan di sisi pria itu.

Pri itu berhenti sejenak, memandang ke arah jemari lentik yang terjulur padanya lalu beralih pada wajah imut yang terbingkai manis dengan helaian merah muda dan manik hijau bening yang balas menatapnya lembut.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

**xxxxx**

Sepasang bola mata hijau emerald itu menyusuri tiap sudut sebuah apartemen sederhana yang cukup rapidan bersih namun hanya dihiasi beberapa prabot minimalis yang jika di perhatikan secara seksama jauh berbeda dengan prabotan mewah yang ada di rumahnya. Kesan pertama yang dapat ditangkap dari suasana di apartemen milik Sasuke―pria yang baru dikenalnya ini―adalah pemiliknya sepertinya berasal dari kalangan biasa yang selalu menjaga dengan baik kebersihan dan kerapihan.

Menyadari tatapan meneliti Sakura yang berputar mengedarkan pandangannya ke saluruh penjuru ruang apartemennya Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Kenapa? Apartemnku tidak sebagus yang kau harapkan?"

"Ti-tidak, bukan begitu."

"Begitu juga tidak apa-apa."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, ia sebal mendengar ucapan ketus Sasuke yang tidak pernah bisa menjaga perasaan.

"Umh… di mana dapurmu?" tanya Sakura celingak-celinguk.

Sasuke melepas jaketnya lalu melepas dasi dan kemudian melepas satu persatu kancing kemejanya kemudian membiarkan tubuhnya bertelanjang dada. Tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata, ia mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah ruangan di kanan Sakura. Sakura meneguk air liurnya susah payah disuguhi pemandangan tubuh atletis seorang pria yang wajahnya begitu tampan, sontak membuat Sakura menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memanas. Dengan canggung ia lalu mengikuti arah yang ditunjukan oleh Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu Sakura muncul dari arah dapur membawa semangkuk batu es yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah sapu tangan berwarna merah muda.

"Aku ingin mengobati lukamu,"

Sasuke memutar kepala ke sisi kanannya, melihat Sakura yang berdiri membawa sebuah mangkuk. Ia mengerutkan keningnya sesaat, lalu kembali menatap layar televisi sambil bergumam, "Tidak usah, aku baik-baik saja."

Dengan kesal Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sasuke, "Kemarikan wajahmu, kau harus segera diobati tauk!" perintahnya sedikit membentak, kesal melihat tingkah keras kepala Sasuke.

Dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke akhirnya menoleh padanya, namun Sakura tidak gentar sedikitpun, ia balas menatap manik hitam itu penuh percaya diri. Dengan gesit Sakura menempelkan sapu tangan merah muda miliknya yang di dalamnya sudah berisi batu es ke wajah lebam Sasuke.

Sasuke meringis tertahan kemudian melotot ke arah Sakura. Sedangkan yang ditatap mulai menyadari ada sorot mata yang begitu tajam menatapnya intens. Seketika dua pasang mata berlainan warna itu saling bertatapan. Mempertemukan sorot mata keduanya yang seolah terhubung oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. Tatapan-tatapan itu semakin dalam dan intens, menenggelamkan keduanya dalam pesona masing-masing yang saling tarik menarik seperti dua kutub yang berbeda. Waktu terasa berputar begitu lambat, membius mereka dalam suasana yang sulit untuk dipahami.

Sasuke tidak mengerti, ia mendapat dorongan dari mana hingga reflek tangannya bergerak menyentuh tangan Sakura yang masih bertengger menempelkan sapu tangan berisi batu es di pipinya. Wajah mereka berjarak hanya beberapa senti. Jarak diantara mereka semakin lama semakin menipis, sampai-sampai mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas satu sama lain.

Sasuke mulai memajukan wajahnya ke wajah manis Sakura yang sudah diwarnai dengan semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya, membuatnya terlihat semakin manis. Bibir pink mungil gadis itu merekah cantik membuatnya tergoda untuk mengecap, mengulum dan memberikan sentuhan lidahnya di sana.

Sakura nampak membeku di tempatnya tak kuasa untuk bergerak barang sedikitpun, hingga bibir Sasuke hampir mendarat di bibirnya, membuat Sakura menegang dan seketika itu terkejut.

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku!"

Sakura berteriak histeris lalu mendorong keras tubuh Sasuke hingga terjengkang ke belakang. Sakura segera menutup wajahnya, dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat ia mengigit bibirnya kuat-kuat untuk meredam isakannya. Bahunya naik turun seirama dengan nafasnya yang terus memburu.

Sasuke memandang heran sosok yang terlihat seperti orang yang sedang ketakutan setengah mati. Kini perempuan itu tengah meringkuk di sofanya. Reaksinya benar benar diluar dugaan dan cukup berlebihan. Ia menyesali perbuatannya yang diluar kendali sampai membuat perempuan itu jadi seperti sekarang ini. Ia tidak menyangka dan tidak bermaksud membuat perempuan ini sampai sebegini takutnya.

Sasuke hendak menyentuh bahu Sakura, tapi kemudian diurungkannya. Ia tidak ingin lagi membuat perempuan itu takut seperti tadi.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud menyakitimu."

Setelah cukup tenang Sakura mulai memperlihatkan wajah pucatnya, ia melihat Sasuke berdiri menghadapnya dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Di sana kamar tamunya," Sasuke menunjukan sebuah kamar di sebelah kamarnya dengan sebelah tangannya. "Kau bisa tidur di sana. Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau tidur."

Sakura tertunduk, menyesali tingkahnya yang ia yakin pasti membuat pria yang sudah mau menolongnya itu menganggap dirinya aneh. Namun, ia juga tidak tahu mengapa Sasuke tiba-tiba hampir menciumnya. Tapi Sakura tahu, dari matanya pria itu berkata jujur kalau ia memang tidak bermaksud menyakitinya.

"Maaf," bisiknya pelan walau ia tahu Sasuke tidak bisa mendengarnya, karena pria itu sudah berada di kamarnya.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Ehehe saya gag nyangka baca repiu chap kemaren masih ada yang mau repiu minta lanjut, dan ada beberapa yang fave. Saya jadi terharu, serius. Sesuai dengan yang saya bilang kemarin chap ini full flash back awal ketemunya SasuSaku. Mungkin beberapa chap ke depan juga masih flash back.

Berjuta-juta terimakasih buat yang sudi mampir baca n repiu chap kemarin dan alert ato fave. I appreciate for you all attention.

Thanks a lot to : **Sslove, Sung Rae Ki, momijiy-kun, Kana, Deshe Lusi, NenSaku, Karasu Uchiha, Chadeschan, ****hasni kazuyakamenashi stareels,****norii-chan13, meyrin kyuchan, Sindi 'Kucing Pink, me, Aoi Ciel, , Hoshi Yukinua, miyank,Kikyo Fujikazu, sakuraBELONGtoSASUKE, s2s, anonim, Zen-Ri Kurasuke, Fivani-chan, Shin Kiyomizu.**

Gomen saya gag bisa bales repiu satu-satu soalnya publishnya juga buru-buru, modem saya lagi kehabisan pulsa jadi pakai modem temen kosan sebelah alias modem pinjeman*author gag modal* heheh:D

Akhir kata, RnR lagi yaaa, pleasee^^.


End file.
